


The Road of Good Intentions

by Solkage



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Batfamily Drama (DCU)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solkage/pseuds/Solkage
Summary: Jason feels indebted to Talia and decides to do a good turn one lonely soul to another.Of course as always his good intentions leads to more trouble than expected(No Talia x Jason here)
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	The Road of Good Intentions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Batman  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
It is an undeniable fact to Jason Todd that for all her dubious motives, he is indebted to Talia Al Ghul  
for her role in his recovery after resurrection.   
And although he would never speak it, Jason knew himself it coloured his interactions with the Daughter of the Demon.  
That led to the latest fiasco and Jason’s latest problem. When he heard that Daimian, with pressure from the Family no doubt, had refused to meet Talia on what would be Mother’s Day. His bleeding heart led him to invite Talia to dine with him at a ‘new’ place rumoured to serve the most delicate baklava in Metropolis.  
Of course, Jason should have known better than to try to pull such a simple trick over Talia. But for once instead of pointing out the obvious, she opted to maintain the act even to accept the bouquet of pink carnations as an after dinner gift.   
As far as Jason was concerned, that glimpse soft look that stole over the Al Ghul daughter was worth the trouble it took to arrange the evening.  
Of course, Jason’s luck being shitty as ever meant that they had encountered a certain Lois Lane accompanied by her husband Clark Kent as they exited the restaurant.  
Clark froze when he spotted them. Lois however, came fearlessly forward, no doubt her instincts smelled a story like a shark smells blood.   
In three steps, she was in front of them, professional smile in place.  
“Good evening Miss Head, I did not expect to find you in our fair city tonight as I was informed by your secretary that you would be attending a private family matter in Gotham.”  
Jason and Clark flinched at the pointed reference to Daimian and perhaps Bruce.  
Talia didn’t miss a beat. “Yes, the other party was unable to make it. Fortunately, as you could see it meant my schedule was freed to accommodate another important appointment.”  
Lois’ started to turn her attention to Jason when she spotted the bouquet of carnations. Jason cursed inwardly even as he sweated buckets.   
“Pink carnations- gratitude and love and on Mother’s day no less.” This time she did focus her gaze on Jason. If it been anyone else they would probably be trembling, however this was nothing compared to Bruce. Rather, Jason merely tilted his head in defiance and gave his best Alfred indifference stare.  
“Indeed, it is a wonderful thing. As a fellow mother, you must be looking forward to receiving such gifts from your boy, Jonathan was it?” Talia injected at this point.   
The not so subtle warning of harm to Jon made Lois go pale.  
Clark gasped and Jason quickly he stepped between the women. “A happy Mother Day Mrs Kent and now, I am sure we both need to be on our way, yes?”  
The words were spoken to Lois but Jason looked straight at Clark. Don’t give us trouble and we will not trouble you.  
Clark gave a nod and took a hold of Lois’ elbow to gentle guide her to let Talia and Jason pass.  
Over the roaring of the blood in his ears, Jason offered one arm to Talia as he escorted her out of the restaurant. At that moment, Jason was truly relieved that the incident was settled without any bloodshed.  
It was only the following morning, long after Jason had dropped Talia back at her apartment that he realised his troubles were far from over. Afterall, to wake up in his Crime Alley safehouse to his phone blowing up with meetup invitations from various Batfamily members is enough to freak even the Red Hood.


End file.
